lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*usa(o lia) sosial de rede--social networking **sosiali a la rede? **"Social network" es "rede sosial", donce posable nos pote parla de la "interede sosial". Simon *desacorda de sivilis--clash of civilisations **fronti de sivilias? *longa espetada --long-awaited **bon *stratejia de scala grande --largescale strategy *irrespective of --an con **bon ---- * funsion = \n + medica ** Esce la sensa medical de "funsion" es la ativia de un organ/selula? Esta pare plu simil a "opera" o an "rol", ma si el es bon conoseda en medica, me no oposa el. Simon ** esta ta dana la funsion e no forma de , el funsioni mal etc. funsion es esensal. * funsional --functional (sintom,efeto) * funsioni --function \v *malfunsion--malfunction *en fas a--versus ---- *Me dise a el '' de'' prende los ? **Esta es bon. Ance: me dise ce el ta prende los. Simon *lasa la sposa a'' vive **Lasa vive la sposa. / Lasa ce la sposa vive. Simon **Estas es interesante: los es simil a "lasa me pensa" e "me lasa cade la libro". La sujeto de cada verbo en tal un cadena es la mesma como la sujeto de la prima. "Lasa me pensa" es bon car "me pensa" = "my thought", no "me think". "Me lasa cade la libro" es bon car "cade la libro" = "cause the book the fall", donce "me" es la sujeto de "lasa" e "cade". La mesma razona aplica a "el lasa vive la sposa". "Me dise a el de prende los" es bon car "prende los" es infinitiva; la frase es como "me parla de encontra tu padre". Me no es serta si "dise" es coreta per esta sensa de "tell": me ta preferi "me comanda el de ..." Simon ---- *Cara Simon, me gusta ja Latest Activity , ma me cambias no apare aora, cisa per malia de programa de servador ? **Me pensa ce el mostra sola la cambias en la pajes ensiclopedial, o en la pajes "User talk". El no mostra la cambias en la pajes "Vici de LFN". Esta es regretable. (Ma tu no ia eleje "LFN" como la lingua de interfas en tu preferis? Per me, acel caxa ave la titulo "Ativia resente".) Ante alga mensas, Jorj ia dise ce el ta preferi si nos no usa la prefisa "Vici de LFN" per pajes, car el complica tro la sistem. A acel tempo, me no ia acorda, car me ia crea ja la sistem :-) Ma me comensa acorda aora. Ce vos opina? Esce nos ta abanda la idea de crea un Wikipedia en LFN? O posable nos ta crea un categoria per eticeti la pajes ensiclopedial (o, plu fasil, un categoria per eticeti la pajes ''non''ensiclopedial...). "Vici de LFN" es la nom de esta projeta, e me ia intende ce la pajes "Vici de LFN" ta conteni informas/discutes sur nos projeta e sur LFN, esata como "Community portal" (Area comunial) en Wikipedia e la otra Wikias. Simon ---- *Traduinte ja ''sitas sitable, me ia ave demandas, pf: * nervo oial--optic ma cisa oial = oia + al =auditory *elejes per paia --for-pay options *La biblia'', el dise,'' ta es lejeda metaforal. Es la loca de "el dise" oce en franca(como engles)? **Si — el es como un brasetida, sin relata a la strutur de la sita. Simon *data extracted from the literature published to date-- a la plu resente ? uptodate info =a data la plu nova?. **Asta aora. Simon *reserves the right to decide at his discretion--discretia ? *like all of us men who ..omes como tota nos ci ..(como nos, omes, ci ?) **A, la joia de la determinantes! "We/us" es un determinante en "we men / us men". "Tota" es usable ante la determinante: "tota la omes". Ma en LFN, "nos omes" sinifa "our men". Simon *Act of Union--La Lege De Unia ? **... de uni? Simon *suplicada--petition *forsa--\n compelling,forcing *ponteta>small bridge *pendador--gallows (como pendor--hangman) *infusa = \v infuse, brew (tea, coffee);,ma prepare = brew (tea, coffee, beer) *Pote on usa infusa per brew beer? Esce brewery= infuseria o prepareria de bir * The ruler versus(vs) the clergy ? **La renor contra la eglesa/eglesores. Simon *What hath God wrought!-- Cual miracle Dio ia fa! **Me pensa ce nos ia dise ce "tal" e "tan" es plu bon en tal esclamas. Simon